Revolution: Just the Beginning
by StealthRose
Summary: A promise she made, "I will revolutionize this world for future generations." Unexpected twists, "What do you mean!" An unforseen romance, "I love you." Man, doesn't that sound good? Hopefully this story will have all that!
1. Chapter 1

The snow fell ignoring the fact of the bloodshed that had just happened in the small cavern, it quietly covers up the tracks of the sin that had just occurred.

My Sin.

How did all of it begin? I don't even know myself. I guess if I had to give you a specific date, around three months ago when my mother died giving birth. My father was grief stricken. Yes, now that I think about it that is when it all began. When I started to notice my father was behaving differently. He'd begin to go out at night something that he never did of fear that someone might come and take advantage of his absence.

I'm forgetting something. Something important, oh yes! Three weeks after my mother died and my father began to act differently, murders starting occurring in the town not to far from our little cavern. Rumors began to spread like wild fire and when I caught ear about one of them I got frightened. My father could be behind the murders.

Three nights after I heard the awful rumors I began fallowing my father. That's when I saw it.

The most disturbing thing I had ever seen with my eyes, my father turned into some mechanical weapon contraption. I couldn't help but let out a loud yelp when I had seen this. The giant mechanical like ball turned around and stared directly at me. I was frozen. I couldn't move.

Where could I go? If I went to the town more people would most likely die and if I went back home I'd be trap. What could I do?

That fear seemed to have triggered something inside of me. Some sort of instinct that was always there but I didn't know how to use it. I began to run to my house as possible, going trough the narrowest paths I new that thing would have trouble getting trough.

_Ratatata! Ratata!_

Shit, don't tell me that thing is an actual weapon? And it has a machine gun? Just great! I bit down on my teeth and kept from looking back at the sound of a tree falling down. Why was it even going trough so much trouble in fallowing me? No time for wondering need to get home.

After what felt like an hour of running I finally arrived to my house and looked for something that I could use to defend myself. Kitchen knife? No, to small. Baseball bat? It'll brake if that thing was made of metal.

Crap! I could hear it getting closer. As I kept rummaging trough the stuff that could be considered weapons a dark shadow fell onto the house.

No time to think, it's time for action. I grabbed the first thing that came to my hand walked crawled out of one of the side windows. When I got a glimpse of what I had grabbed it was a lead pipe. Now when the hell did we get this? Ah who cares! I'm in the border line of life and death here!

With the pipe in hand I crawled up to the top of the house.

What the hell was I doing? I have no idea. Something in me told me I had to destroy that monstrosity. On top of that what ever this thing was it had taken away my father and to top it off it had killed so many innocent people.

As I reached the top of the house anger began to fill me as I remembered that this ting had killed might of also killed my father. I hadn't noticed this then but before I jumped down and hit that thing with all my force. Thanks to what ever miracle I was able to slice trough that monster.

I stood there, realizing that what I had just split in half wasn't that machine but my father, or at least what I taught was him. My eyes widen when I recognized his solemn smile and I couldn't help but to let a scream so hoarse that I think it echoed trough out the surrounding forest. And ever since that day I've had those same damn machines appear near my house.

Now we're back in the present day. Odd, now that I think about it everything bad that has happened to me so far has had the number three involved.

"That makes seven now," I said as I kicked the blood covered snow.

Strange, each time they appear they keep appearing in human form. But what's even stranger is that now I'm starting to tell the difference between these things and humans. I don't know if I should feel grateful or condemned. What where these things anyway, and why were they targeting me?

I climbed back on top of my house and stayed watch until I knew it was clear to go back inside. I held the pipe that I've been using close to my chest and waited. If nothing came within and hour I could go inside and take a shower. Honestly I reeked.

After some time I checked my watch. _6:15p.m. _it's been 30 minutes since the last one. Maybe there wasn't another one coming. I stood up and braced my self to climb down the side of the house. You'd think climbing up on something that's covered in snow bad? Well try climbing down, it's ten times worse.

But before I could even take my first step down I heard a distant sound of bickering voices.

"The reports that brother gave us says that people have been mysteriously disappearing here,"

"Do you think an innocence is involved or an akuma?"

"Don't know. It might just be some psychopath killer as well."

_Killer_? Yes, I guess that is what I've become. It's not like I wanted to, I had no other choice, right? Am I going to be damned for killing? Even if it is these monstrosities?

I continued to make my way down making sure not to make a sound. But unfortunately I miss calculated the amount of ice on the railings of the roof, and ended up falling on my ass. Damn, I hope they didn't here that.

"Who's there?"

I heard one of them yell. _Santa Clause._ I wanted to say that so badly but kept my self from it. I've come to learn from muttering useless stuff like that in the presence of these things. I quickly sprung up and pressed my back against the wall of the cabin.

"Must have been your imagination Lenalee," said the male one as they began to walk toward my house.

But then the girl stopped abruptly.

"Allen look," she said as she squatted down near the patch of blood that I had neglected to cover up. "This patch of land here is covered with pentacles."

"Could it be an akuma's blood?"

"Most likely, meaning that who ever is killing them has an innocence,"

_Innocence, _those monsters repeated those words when ever they got me in a tight situation. _Where is it? Where's the innocence?_ I could just hear there words ringing in my ears.

Innocence. Innocence._ Innocence_. What the hell is it? Why is it so freaking special? And why me of all people! I couldn't take it anymore I had to know what the hell was going on. I had to ask, even if they did end up attacking me, at least now my bodies getting used to fitting these things.

"Who the hell are you?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Who the hell are you?"

I repeated after they didn't answer me the first time. The first one to speak was the guy with the white hair, he stepped in front and took off the hood from his head to reveal markings on his left eye. He wasted no time to introduce himself and tell me there purpose for coming her.

"I'm Allen Walker, and this is Lenalee Lee. We're from the Black order and we've come here to find the Innocence."

I eyed him and the girl cautiously; they didn't seem to be any threat. But I best not let my guard down. I've learn that over the coarse of these few days. I had dropped my lead pipe when I was coming over here, but that's okay since I've prepared for this. It's really easy actually. I covered everything that I figured out I could use to kill those monsters around certain key places around the house. So if they decided to attack all I have to do is quickly sprint to that area grab said weapon and whoop there asses. I looked around the ground carefully as I remembered which item was where.

I made my way to that item slowly as I kept eye contact with the two.

"Those monsters said they where looking for an Innocence as well, what is it?"

"So Komui was right! There is Innocence around here!" The boy exclaimed joyfully.

The girl stepped closer to me, "Don't come any closer!" I yelled as I quickly picked up the item from my feet. "Keep your distant while your answering."

She seemed rather hurt at the way that I had spoken to her but never the less she responded.

"Innocence are fragments which are filled with Gods will. They where made so that we of the black order could save humanity" she said sadly I didn't let her finished since I abruptly started laughing when she said God.

"'God'? 'Save humanity'? Please! Don't say such things. God isn't here to save us; he's given up on us! Why do you think they're demons walking amongst us? Killing innocent people? Children even! It's obvious your not one of them. So please just leave." By this point I had already lifted up the axe that was in my hands. "Don't make me chase you out."

They just stood there for a few minutes, and then when it seemed that they where about to leave the boy took a step towards me.

"Let us just show you we're saying the truth. Please?"

I looked at them, for a moment I wanted to just plead for help, but my pride wouldn't allow me to. So I did the next best thing. So I invited them inside. Heh, even more weapons. I beckoned them to fallow me and they did. Once we got inside everything was a mess, clothes where thrown everywhere there where dishes here and there. Honestly you would not think a human being could even survive in this environment.

I kicked away a path over to my table which amazingly was the only thing clean in the room.

"Be careful, there might be mice crawling around," I said as I moved things. Honestly I have had no time to clean up this place, what with those monsters and me having to run down to the town and get some food.

"Oh, okay," I heard the girl say as I cleared out a sitting space for them.

"Would you like something to drink?" after I asking that crashing of dishes could be heard coming from the room next door. I turned around slowly to look at what had made the noise. Apparently the pile of dishes I had made had come to such an extreme height that it just tumbled over itself. I should probably get to that eventually.

"I swear the water's cleaner then this house," I could just feel them saying, _that's not saying much._ But what ever, I mean if they where monsters they better watch it. And if there not there going to get whacked by something pretty damn hard.

"No thanks," said the silver haired boy. I shrugged and made room for my room as well and sat down.

"So this innocence thing, you think that once you find it those monsters will leave me alone?" I asked as I traced the silhouette of a figurine that laid next to me.

"Akuma's," said the gray haired boy wonder.

"I beg your pardon?" I asked as I eyed him carefully.

"Those monster's you've been seeing lately, there called Akuma's. There weapons made by the Millennium Earl to wipe out man kind." He finished his explanation. "That's why we need to find the innocence before the Akuma's do. The innocence are our only defense against them, that's why we need to know if you have one."

I stared at him for a moment then at the door. "Akumas, huh? These weapons take the form of humans, so," I looked at him directly in the eyes and asked "How do I know you're not one?"

This seemed t had stroked him in a very bad way. He lifted up his left hand and covered the markings that decorated the left side of his face. A silent spell seemed to have fallen between us as I waited for him to give me an answer. "Allen . . ." the girl named Lenalee started.

The boy finally let go of his hand and stared at me. "That's because only humans can get cursed."

I stared at him questionably and was about to open my mouth to say something but a load knock on my door stopped me. I slowly turned around and stared at the door with a worried look. I stood up calmly and grabbed the first thing that came into my hand. Luckily it was made of medal. As soon as I got a hold of it I felt the same strange tingly feeling I always got when ever I grabbed something made of metal. Strangely enough this feeling made me open my senses and reminded me that I'm in a battle field. I can't let my guard down and I can't trust anyone.

"Stay here!" whispered Lenalee as she placed her hand on my shoulder. "We'll take of this. Especially since it seems this is the only way we will be able to gain your trust."

I uncomfortably stood back and let them go forward. Honestly what if they somehow planned this? But then again if they want to gain my trust they'll have to fight each other. Meaning that when they fought they would become vulnerable making it easy for me to take them out. Not a bad idea huh? But then again . . .

"Who is it?" asked Lenalee as she made a small crack so that she could take a peek trough. Allen took a step behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder. He whispered something low between them that sent a cold shiver up my spine. What the hell where they talking about?

Lenalee opened the door wider as Alan took a step in front of her. I took a quick look at the people who were standing at the doorway. It was Alyson! Alyson my old friend, I haven't seen her since this whole ordeal began. Finally a friendly face that I could run to for comfort, a face with a warm smile of a mother. Before I knew my body was moving on its own.

"Alyson!" I exclaimed as I made my way trough the garbage dump that was my living room, past the two kids and towards Alyson, my friend. I automatically hugged her when I got close enough to do so.

"Alyson, it's been so long! You wouldn't believe the crap that I've been going trough! I mean really," I let out an annoyed grunt as I looked at her with a smile.

Heh, that's funny I haven't smiled in such a long time it almost feels distant. Like and alien movement that I'd never done in my life.

"On top of everything these two think I have so," I was cut short when I pulled away and looked into the now distorted shape that Alyson's face had taken. "A-Alyson?" I stuttered as I couldn't find the words to say.

How this could have happened to my friend? How could she have become one of them? How was I supposed to fight her? Just how damn it?

"Tell me little girl, where are you hiding the Innocence?" the voice that came out of Alyson's body was hers. No it was hers, it just had a much lowered pitch, and scratchy as if she had swallowed something that didn't want to go down.

I heard a clicking sound come from behind me when I heard the Alan yell, "Lenalee get here away from that Akuma!" Before I knew it Alyson's arm grew and became claw like and where about to slash down on me, but luckily, somehow the Lenalee girl moved me out of the way just in time. And when she did I saw a flash that sent Alyson flying backwards out of the doorway.

"Alyson!" I found myself screaming in a hoarse voice. "No! Leave her alone!" I began to struggle against the girls the girls grip but somehow I found myself not wanting her to let go of me. If she did let go what would I do? What could I do? I wouldn't be able to bring myself to kill my own friend. The only person that had a friendly face around here. Even tough now that wasn't very much the case.

"Please! Calm down! That isn't Alyson anymore! An akuma is wearing her skin. She must have made a deal with the Millennium Earl to bring someone back to life." Lenalee said as she held me close to her.

When she said does words something clicked inside of me. What she was saying was true. And just as that realization came, something else did as well. I couldn't let some stranger destroy Alyson, only I could.

"Let go of me." I said as tears still flowed down my face. "I have to kill her myself, she wont be happy if a stranger did it. That's why she came, she wanted me to do it." I looked at Lenalee's eyes and somehow understanding crossed trough her and she'd let go of me.

_Alyson I'm sorry. But this is so that you can rest properly knowing that something isn't running around killing people in your body._


	3. Chapter 3: Edit

By the time I had gotten myself together and had grabbed a machete that lay near the door that led to the kitchen, Allen was outside fighting the Akuma that had possessed Alyson's body. A loud cackle made me stop when I had reached the front door and I looked out.

"I guess it'll be a bonus if I get to kill an exorcist before I get my hands on that girl with the innocence!" the Akuma said as it slashed its weapon arms at Allen.

At this point Allen was being pushed into a corner, and the Akuma's attacks were getting more, and more vicious. "Why wont you just die!" the Akuma yelled at Allen as it got ready to give deliver the final blow. Just before the blow was delivered I managed to use the back of the machete as a bat and smash it away from Allen.

"Don't you dare use my friend's body to kill people with!" I yelled at it as I slowly walked towards it.

The Akuma now chuckled as it got to its feet and cocked its head to one side and grinned. Shivers went up my spine when I saw that thing grin, but at the same time I got pissed off. When I got close enough to the Akuma to swing the machete again it picked me up by the neck and pinned me to the nearest tree.

"So you're the girl with the innocence? Tell me is it in that house? No it can't be I've sent to many Akuma's towards you for you to be able to kill them if it where just in that house. You must have it somewhere on your body. Or maybe inside?" it chuckled sadistically as it's grip got tighter. "I've never dissected a human before! This will be fun!"

It lifted up an arm and it turned into blade that it pressed on my neck. I new it had cut me once I felt the stinging pain, and the a stream of warmth that trickled its way down my neck.

"L-let go," I managed to say as my grip on the handle of the machete loosened and I began to feel myself slip from consciousness. Just before I passed out I saw Allen and Lenalee make there way towards us. "I'm sorry Alyson." Was all that I could manage my self to say as everything went black.

"_Elena, look!" said Alyson as she crouched over a grasshopper. "Isn't it pretty!" she exclaimed as she looked down at it with those innocent eyes of hers. _

"_Ew! No way, it spends its entire day god knows where!" I exclaimed as I wrinkled my nose and looked away. She looked up at me and said in a smog voice, "I don't know where you spend your entire day either, but I'm still friends with you!"_

"_That's not the only reason why I don't like it!" I said defensively._

"_Oh and what's the other reason?"_

"_It's because it's lazy! And thinks just because it's lazy and does what ever it wants that he'll get handed whatever its heart wants!" I exclaimed as I reference a story my mother had told me a long time ago. Alyson had then broke into laughter and she looked up at me with that smile of hers that always made me smile as well. God, she was like the sister I never had. _

_I remembered this it was a long time ago when we where just 6 years old. It happened during summer time near the pond that was at the edge of the village._

_Alyson . . ._

I opened my eyes slightly to find that I was in a room that I didn't recognize at all. As I porformed the motion to sit up,I noticed my back was killing me as if I had been slammed into a brick wall. Ontop of that I had a killer pain on my neck. How the hell did I get this badly injured?

"If I were you I wouldn't move too much. Or you'll end in an even worse condition." Said Lenalee as she walked into the room with a tray filled with pancakes.

"What happened? Where am I? Where's Allen?" I asked as I fallowed her with my eyes as she made her way towards me.

Lenalee set the tray down on the night table and took a seat on the chair that wasn't to far from the bed. "You ended up passing out due to lack of oxygen. You might also be wondering why your back hurts, well that's due to the Akuma letting you dropped when Allen attacked it. After the Akuma was taken care of we tended to your wounds, and now you're here in the room that I rented out at one of the inns. As for Allen he just finished his shift of looking after you and went back to his room to rest. Oh yes, before I forget we're taking you with us tomorrow as soon as our back-up arrive."

"Going with you? Why would I go with you?" I told her as I tried to inch away from her.

"Don't worry, we'll be taking you back to our headquarters to see if you are already synchronized with the innocence." She said matter-of-factly.

Lenalee took a seat on the bed and placed her hand on my shoulder and looked at me. "The only reason we're going to check is because you where able to hit a Level 2 Akuma thath hard." I let out a sigh of defeat and looked out the window.

"I don't have the energy to argue right now. Ontop of that I don't any reason for staying here anymore. Lanalee. . ."

"Yes?" She asked looking at me with sad eyes. As if what I had just said sadden her.

"Thank you." I said. "By the way I never got to tell you my name. I'm Elena Kozlov."

"Nice to meet you Elena." She smiled with such brilliance that it almost reminded me that of Alyson's.

After that we spent a good while talking about different things, until she decided it was about time for me to go take a shower and get a change of clothes.

"Are you sure you don't want any help taking a shower? You are still injured after all." Lenalee offered as she helped me make my way to the bathroom. 

"No, I'm fine. I'm hurting, not imbalid." I said with a smile. God how long has it been since I've smiled? Probably since mom died. I made my way into the bathroom and said, "Off you go know, go get me some really comfy clothes I could work in, just please no skirts. It's the middle of winter." Lenalee nodded and closed the door behind her, leaving me all alone in the inn room.

As I began to take of my dingy clothing I wandered if Alyson's spirit had attached itself to Lenalee._You haven't left me yet haven't you Alyson?_

I stepped out of the bathroom with the towel on my head and already clothed. God, when was the last time I took a nice warm shower like that? Itook showers of coarse, but I was never able to fully enjoy them since I was always on my guard waiting for when the next Akuma ambush was about to arrive. I guess I've been living in my own war zone for so long I forgot how to enjoy the simple things in life.

"Well lookie here. They didn't say you where such a beauty!" A red haired boy across the room said as he looked at me. He had an eye patch over his left eye, and his right eye was a brilliant shade of green. I stopped for a moment and I felt my heart skip a beat momentarily. God was he gorgeous! But that moment quickly passed when I realized that a stranger had trespassed into my room. And who knows how long his been there!

"You damn creep!" I yelled at him as I pointed at him. "What the hell do you think you're doing here!" I snapped as I picked up the first blunt object that I found and threw it at him. Saddly enough it missed and it ended up hitting the wall.

"What's going on?" Allen said as he rushed into the room looking as if he was ready to kick some serious ass.

"'What's going on?' I'll tell you what's going on; you let some creep sneak into my room!" I yelled at him as my body was getting filled with anger.

"He's not a creep he's our back up. I guess I should have told you before I let him into the room, huh?" Allen said as he scratched his cheek.

"No really?" I said sarcasm spilling over each word.

Allen chuckled nervously as he looked down at me, then at the chair. The Red haired boy stood up from his seat , and steped a few feets away from the chair. "And here I tought you where weak and vulnerable."

Oh, he should of really picked a smarted choice of words. I mean honestly who the heck says that when some one just threw an object that could of knocked them out permanently? Honestly. Who the heck is this guy!

"Are you asking for a death wish! 'CauseI'll be more then happy to ably with that, and grant it to you," I said as I took a few steps closer to him.

"Now, now. No need to get hasty um. . ." Allen looked at me blankly when he didn't know what to call me.

"Elena, Elena Kozlov." 

"Nice to meet you Elena Kozlov." Allen said with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

How did it get like this? I've been so used these past three months to stay away from people since I never knew who was going to attack me next, and it'd be to hard to fight someone I knew. So, why was I making friends with these Exorcists?

I guess some part of me wanted to believe that I could trust them. No, actually, I wanted to trust them. I wanted someone I could rely on and open up my heart to, honestly not having anyone to talk to these past three months have been hell. I guess in a way they are my God, for saving me from the pit of depression I was beginning to throw myself into. Funny isn't it?

At first I didn't believe in God. Well I guess I still don't. Well at least not their God, but my own God. A new God, who has sent me new friends that I can trust.

"Hello Elena, I'm Lavi it's a plea-" I cut him of with a punch to the face.

"After you trespass into my room, you'd really think I'd give a rats ass about who you where?" I said as I stood lurking above him like a lion about to strike his already weak prey.

Then that's when it hit me, a tremendous amount of pain that surged all over my back. With out having any control of my body, I slumped down on the floor and had begun to wheeze since the pain in my back had begun to affect my breathing.

The boy named Lavi helped Allen lay me down back in bed. He looked down at me and wiped some of my hair away from my face. I just hate it when I'm in a vulnerable stage and they're guys taking care of me. Just hate it!

"You see what happens when you over exert yourself? It's only been a day and your back was pretty messed up I don't really recommend throwing any more objects at people." For some reason Allen just seemed to age when he talked like that.

I gave him a weak smile since the pain wouldn't even allow me to do that. "I'm sorry. I guess I just hate strangers." My eyes shifted to Lavi, he smiled nicely even though I was giving him the most menacing look I could muster at the time.

"Should I get the Old Panda here?" Lavi asked as he looked down at me.

"Who?" I asked when he said that. Lavi let out a laugh which made me blush. I had to admit, if anything he was gorgeous. I mean Allen was good looking as well, but in his own cute adorable way.

"His name's actually Bookman. He's my mentor, but he's also good when it come s to acupuncture. I'm sure there's something that he could do to help ease your pain." After that was said he walked out of the room leaving Allen and I alone.

The silence that fell between the both of us was really unsettling. I lay on the bed looking out the window, thinking of what I could say to break the awkward silence between us. But before I knew it, he asked me a question.

"Elena, I was just wondering, how did you manage on your own as you fought all of those akumas?" Allen said with a tone that told me that he wasn't sure if it was okay to ask me that question so soon. But I just smiled it off.

I turned my attention towards him and let out a sigh. "I don't really know. The first time I saw one. . ." I stopped myself and remember the terrible shock that I felt when I saw my father turn into one himself.

"The first time I saw one, I was terrified. Maybe because it was my father that had turned into, or maybe because I knew there was a possibility I could have died, but what ever the reason, I was scared. I can't really tell you much other than I just let my body do the work for me. I guess it sounds silly, but somehow even though my mind didn't know what to do, I guess my body, in some way did,"

"Like if it was your instinct?" he asked me.

I nodded and continued. "Though I don't have a weapon like yours, somehow I still did manage to kill them."

Remembering all of the events that have happened to me up to this point I decided to ask Allen a question of my own. "Allen, how do you stop akumas from being made?"

He looked at me, and got into what I assumed was his thinking position. "Well, I don't know if this is correct, but the one who makes all of the akumas happens to be The Millennium Earl. So I guess if you kill him the akumas will stop. But why do you ask?"

Actually I don't even now myself. Why was I asking? As I taught about it, the reason became clearer and clearer.

"I want to bring about a revolution to this world, by cleansing it of those damned creatures. I know I probably shouldn't be the one saying this, seeing as how I couldn't even bring down a level 2 akuma." I laughed after what I had said. Not at Allen, but at myself. How could I even come close to think to revolutionize this world when I couldn't even kill the akuma who had taken shelter in Alyson's body!

"In that case you'll be perfect member for the Black Order. Keep that fighting spirit and join us, Elena. Help us revolutionize this God forsaken land with your help." Allen said this as he held my hand in his and got his grip tighter.

That determined look that he had in his eyes was really contagious, because I couldn't bring myself anything other, "I'd be glad to Allen Walker."

After those words where exchanged, as if on cue, Lavi returned with an old man who had way to much eye makeup, around his eyes; or was it just his eye baggies? He had just on ponytail of hair that went up to form a question mark over his head. No wonder Lavi called him Old Panda, with that make up (or baggies) he completely resembled one!

"Good morning," I said as I lifted myself, but as soon as I tried that movement pain surged all across my back. Not being able to withstand the pain I fell back down onto the bed and gritted my teeth. "Heh, guess I should have stretched before and afterwards."

My father always told me things like that when ever he took me with him to gather wood. It wouldn't be good it you pulled a muscle in the process of chopping the trees into pieces that we could carry. And if we didn't stretched after doing the heavy lifting of carrying the wood back home our muscles would be more likely to hurt the next day. Now, gathering wood wasn't my most favorite task to do, but I had to seeing as how I was an only child and my father needed help with the daily tasks that he had. Looking back at those times, I'd do anything to go back.

But, now those times where long gone.

"You shouldn't be moving around young Lady," the old man said as he came closer to me. "Would you mind turning around for me? I need to see how much you've recovered from the acupuncture earlier."

"Oh, uh. . . Okay," I said as I slowly turned around. "So um, Hi, I'm Elena Kozlov. And do you happen to be a doctor?"

Lavi burst into laughter and leaned against the wall. "Old Panda here isn't necessarily a doctor. He just happens to be a master when it comes to acupuncture, isn't that right?"

I could see the old guy twitch as he examined my back. "You know Lavi if you weren't the next Bookman in line I'd have left you a long time ago, you insolent child!" He said and lifted my shirt from behind, being careful not to lift it to much to give the other guys in the room a full view of my torso.

"You know Lavi you should really learn how to respect your elders." I said as the old man ran his hands up and down my back. I couldn't see his face well, but by the way he stopped at certain sections of my back and examined them closer it seemed as if something was wrong with my back.

"I'm sorry Elena but it seems it's rather impossible to teach such a thick headed boy such as Lavi manners." Responded the old man as he pulled away his hands and went for a smell compartment he had with him.

"Ah, c'mon old man I'm not thick headed at all! Right, Allen?" Lavi said as he directed the conversation towards Lavi.

"No, you're pretty thick headed," Allen responded. I could tell that he had a smug on his face when he said that as well.

"Oh look who's talking! The guy who doesn't even listen to others when his reached his limit!" Lavi snapped.

"If you didn't want my opinion you shouldn't had asked Lavi!" Allen exclaimed back at him.

At this point the argument had taken a direction I didn't even care much about so I just turned my attention to the old man.

"So what's acupuncture?" I asked him. I said as I lay on the bed, fully relaxed.

"It's the treatment that uses needles in multiple points to relieve pain." He explained.

"Oh I see so you use needles to. . ." After I said the word needles I shot up form my laying position and stared at him. "Wow, wow, take it back a little. Needles?"


End file.
